


I'm Not Done [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: Character Study, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So, I lost my head a while ago - but you seem to have done no better</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Done [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).



> Made for [](http://kaydeefalls.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaydeefalls**](http://kaydeefalls.livejournal.com/) for [](http://festivids.livejournal.com/profile)[**festivids**](http://festivids.livejournal.com/)! Many thanks to [](http://elynross.livejournal.com/profile)[**elynross**](http://elynross.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/profile)[**hollywoodgrrl**](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/) for excellent last minute beta.

  


**Title:** I'm Not Done  
 **Fandom:** Donnie Darko  
 **Music:** I'm Not Done - Fever Ray  
 **Summary:** _So, I lost my head a while ago - but you seem to have done no better_

**Warnings:** Possible physical triggers: flashing lights and some rapid cutting.

**Links:** [ Download](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/NotDone.zip) (29 MB DivX) | [Stream](http://vimeo.com/35551072) (Vimeo) | [ Stream](http://youtu.be/2MnCgbMct7k) (YouTube) | [Original LJ Festivids Post](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/125529.html) | [Original LJ Post](http://cherryice.livejournal.com/273835.html)

  
**I'm Not Done**  
So, I lost my head a while ago  
But you seem to have done no better  
We set fire in the snow  
It ain't over, I'm not done 

Some do magic, some do harm  
I'm holding on, holding on  
I'm holding on to a straw 

Who is the Alpha? What is made of cloth?  
How do you say you're sorry?  
And there's nothing to be afraid of 

Is it dark already? How light is a light?  
Do you laugh while screaming?  
Is it cold outside? 

One thing I know for certain  
I'm pretty sure, it ain't over  
I'm not done  



End file.
